The Search for Her Father
by Insueka-Laneya-Comagtochi
Summary: Sareen is a young witch in search for her father. An old freind of her parents betrayed them and killed her mother. She wants revenge. Who is her father and who is the betrayer? Just to be safe rated for extreme cursing and future contents. Please R&R.
1. How It All Happened

The Search for Her Father  
  
Chapter one  
  
How It All Happened  
  
It was a cloudy day at a pier. A woman with beautiful blond hair with emerald green eyes and a young girl with rich raven black hair and green eyes that the woman held in her arms was staring off into the distance. The woman sighed heavily and frowned, the little girl noticed her expression.  
  
"Mommy, when Daddy coming back? I miss him; he has missed four of my birthdays. And I'm only five."  
  
"I know my daughter, be patient; your father will be back. But if her returns and I'm not there remember..."  
  
"I know, remember he has black hair like me and he has a straight line scar on his forehead. Mommy tells me again how daddy got his scar."  
  
"I told you that story many times already, Sareen. Oh well, fine, your father got his scar from saving me room witch hunter. A man we knew swung a pole at him and left a large cut on his forehead. But I burned the guy and ran away with your father."  
  
"The W. H. F. place kills witches like me and you, mommy?" Sareen looked at her mother.  
  
"Yes, they are scared of witches like us." Her mother held her daughter tightly and looked her daughter in the eyes.  
  
"Then what about daddy? He is a witch to, right?" her mother nodded slowly and a tear started to form in her eyes.  
  
"Yes he is they are hunting him to, as they are hunting you and me, Sareen."  
  
"Mommy, why do they hate us so much? So witches aren't bad, like us."  
  
"I know but like I said they think that if witches get stronger we may destroy the people who can't use magic. They are frightened of us."  
  
"Oh, I wanna to see that picture of daddy again. Could I see that picture, Mommy?" The woman nodded then took a small from her purse and handed it to her daughter. Sareen looked at the picture.  
  
There was a man smiling in a black tuxedo. He had long black hair and brown eyes. He was holding hands with a woman who was the same woman holding the child. She was wearing a white with a little blue wedding dress. They looked so happy and they were smiling. Sareen turned the paper to the back and it said 'Amon and Robin Youraka's Wedding Day'  
  
Hello, well I hope that this was ok. Well I will continue if you want me to. But I need you to review. And I didn't know Amon's last name so I made it up. If anyone knows them please tell me. Thankx. 


	2. Traitor!

Chapter 2  
  
Traitor!  
  
2 Years Later  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
I really don't know what to do. Ever sense my powers have wakened, the W. H. F. has been searching for my mother and me. I'm scared; I can see what they do to witches. It's terrible. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that my powers are that I can control fire and not just any fire, blue fire. It's cool and I also can control water. Mommy said to only use it to help people. But why should I help the normal humans. They are scared of us. They want to kill us.  
  
But I'll do as mommy said and plus I hardly use them. They are a little to powerful for me. Oh yeah the W.H.F they find witches and then they work them like dogs and then they kill them. Then they turned the dead witches into ordos. It's terrible. But I have to go. Later.  
  
Sareen' Sareen looked a little older with her long hair in a long braid and her emerald green eyes were very noticeable.  
  
"Sareen, time for dinner!" A voice called from the kitchen.  
  
"Ok coming mom." Sareen ran around her room and laid her diary on her night stand. She had exited her door and was welcomed by a sweet smell of roses and herbs. Her mother was still beautiful with her long blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She didn't look any different then she looked in many years.  
  
Sareen turned to a wooden rocking chair and there was a cat, her cat named Eolas. He was a cute tabby, he was little big but she still thought that Eolas was a wonderful and adorable cat. But then she stopped and looked outside.  
  
"Sareen, honey what's wrong? You look depressed." Her mother said moving from the stove to her. Sareen just stood there near the chair and looked out into space. Eolas then hissed for some reason. But he wasn't hissing at Sareen or her mother.  
  
"They are coming, they found us, mommy. I don't want to die." She said snapping out of her state. With tears in her eyes, she then fell to her knees. Her mother ran to her side and made her look into her face.  
  
"Who's coming, sweetie? Is it the W.H.F?" But then she answered her own question. She sensed that they were near.  
  
But then all of a sudden someone opened the front door. This caused Sareen to jump. It was a guy; he had brown hair and brown eyes with glasses.  
  
"Robin, you and Sareen need to get out of here, now! The W.H.F. found you two. They are on their way, I would have come sooner but they stopped me."  
  
"Michael what happened? I thought that this was a very safe location, where they couldn't find us."  
  
"There is a traitor at our building. I have to get you and Sareen out of here. Quickly get some things of value. Now hurry." With that Sareen got up and ran into her room. She grabbed a book bag, and then she threw something in it and grabbed her diary. When she started walking to her room door, she heard her mother and Michael talking.  
  
"Michael, I want you to give this to Sareen, when you think it time to tell her where Amon really is." She handed him a package, Michael threw it on the ground, toward Sareen's door. Sareen looked at him in shock and quietly picked up the package.  
  
"I never got it. What did Amon have that I didn't? Maybe he was older than me? Or maybe he wasn't a tied down computer geek, as I am. You should have married me Robin. I would not have left you and Sareen for five years, without a call, a letter, or even a card. But you still love that bastard Amon." He said walking toward Robin. She started backing away.  
  
"Michael what are you doing? What are you saying? Why are you betraying Sareen and me?" Robin then turned to her daughter. She saw the horror on Sareen's face. "Go, leave my daughter, run away, and run as fast as your feet will take you!"  
  
"But mommy, I don't want to leave without you. I'm scared." Sareen was starting to cry. Robin reached into her pocket and grabbed her glasses, as Michael looked at Sareen.  
  
"Sareen, my daughter, go! Find your father and him that Michael Lee is a traitor. And honey, please forgive me." Michael started walking toward Sareen but she saw her mother use her magic to push her into her room and shut the door. Then she heard yelling.  
  
"Mommy, please come with me. I don't know what to do or where to go." Sareen said trying to open the door.  
  
"Go Sareen, I will find you, I promise. But find your father. I will always be with you Sareen and I love you always. NOW GO!!" Robin's voice carried through the door.  
  
Sareen had no choice but to do as her mother said. Sareen then quickly put on her black jacket and jumped out her window. She started to run but then heard a gun shot. She stopped and looked back toward her house. She then looked at the living room window and saw her mother falling backwards.  
  
"MOMMY!!" She yelled through the hard pouring rain. Tears fells fast from her eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
So how was it? Please do R&R. Sorry it took for ever to summit a new chapter but thanks for the patience. Next chapter is called The Nightmares. 


	3. The Nightmares

Chapter 3  
  
The Nightmares  
  
A young woman laid in a bed. She had posters, pictures, and drawings on her walls. She was tossing and turning in her sleep. The room was dark.  
  
"MOMMY!" The woman sat up in her bed quickly, breathing hard, and sweating. She relaxed when she looked around her room. Then her door opened. There was a bright light; she shielded her eyes from the light.  
  
"Sareen, what's wrong? Shinira and I could hear you all the away in the A buildings."  
  
"Sorry Lilya, bad dream again. I am sorry for waking you and Shinira up." Lilya looked at Sareen sadly.  
  
"Remembering your mother's death again?" Sareen didn't looked shock or anything just starred out into space.  
  
"Yeah, ever sense her death I keep remembering. I can't get it out of my mind. And it happens every year, I remember how she died each year. On the same day my mother died..."  
  
"Yeah I remember you told me how your mother died three years ago, after I met you. I'm scared for you; I don't think that someone like you should be haunted by your past. Especially when you didn't even do anything to bring your mother's death. Have you tried to let go of your past?" Lilya walked to a chair, while Sareen sat up more and started to put her hair up.  
  
"I can't my mother died by Michael Lee's arms. How could I put it behind! That bastard will pay for what he did! And I have to find my father." Sareen said after her hair was up. And she gripped her blankets tightly.  
  
"I know my friend. I didn't mean to upset you. We can talk in the morning. Just get some sleep and Eolas has been scratching and meowing at your door all night." Lilya said opening the door and Eolas ran in and onto Sareen's lap.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Eolas. And Lilya thank you for being such a great friend. I didn't mean to get upset. I just can't put it behind me just yet." Lilya nodded and closed the door behind her. Sareen laid back on her bed and Eolas came up to her. He meowed and she petted him, he started to purr. But her hand stopped moving and Eolas meowed looked at his master. She was crying.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Morning came quick at the L.W.H.R.H. the Luna Witch Hunter Resistant Homes. At this place Witches lived here. Sareen found her way here not to long after her mother's death. Well no one really knew what happened to her mother, but all Sareen knew was that when she went back into her home. It was badly torn apart and things were everywhere. But one thing that Sareen saw that were her mother's were her glasses that were on the ground.  
  
Most witches come here for shelter from the W.H.R. There were classes that witches could take that help them controlled their powers better and learn how to use them for good. Sareen has been her for ten years now. No one could be kicked out form this place nor could people that did not use magic could come in. The L.W.H.R.H. did kill witches that tried to sell off the location of the L.W.H.R.H. to the W.H.F. If the y were to find out then the witches attending this place would be kill and turned into ordos.  
  
But they knew that soon that they would all; be freed from living in the shadows of the normal humans. Sareen on the other hand knew that one day she will get revenge for her mother's death and she would find her father. Even if she was to hide in the shadows of normal humans.  
  
Sareen had just got out of the shower and changed into a long black dress that looked exactly like her mother's and a long black trench coat. And finally her hair was up in her mother's messy ponytail. She looked a lot like her mother but she had longer hair and her hair was black.  
  
Eolas was eating at his favorite corner where Sareen's favorite wooden chair was. It was her mother's and hers. She remembered that she mother use to tell her stories as she sat on her mothers lap in that chair. And her mother use to sing her a lullaby that would always make Sareen's nightmares disappear.  
  
It went a little like this: When you need me all you have to do is call my name. When you alone don't forget that I'm here. Don't ever think that you're alone when all you have to do is think of me. My little Sareen. You're my stars that complete my dark sky. You're my sun on a gloomy day. Just don't worry what happens now or then. Just look toward your future and know that everything will be alright.  
  
That was a little of it. Sareen would always fall asleep before her mother finished her song. But really that song her father made it up when she was only one-years-old. But her mother always sung it to let Sareen know that her father was always with her.  
  
Sareen was a very quite person since her mother's death. She had only two objectives: Kill Michael and find her father, Amon Youraka. She missed him, and the only thing she had that was his was lullaby, his hair color, and a picture of him and her mother's wedding day. She never wore black when she and her mother were in hiding nor did her mother.  
  
"Heya Sareen Youraka." A guy said walking into her apartment. He was a strong built guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with black jeans and his hair was spiked up in the front.  
  
"Oh hey Rayku Shinada. What do you want? I told you to stop bugging me. Now say what you have to then go."  
  
"Oh hey....I was only coming to check up on you. No need to get angry. I heard you yell last night, your mother's death replayed in your mind again?"  
  
"Shut up Rayku! You don't know anything about me nor my mother." Sareen said looking away form him.  
  
"I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you. No one seems to make you happy. You're very hard to make happy, you know that?" Rayku said folding his arms.  
  
"What so you expect of me?! I lost my mother ten years ago, my father is nowhere to be found and I have no family not family friends because they because my mother and I." Sareen said looking back at him and with angry eyes. Rayku walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Sareen you have Lilya, Shinira, many other people, and me. Sareen why can't you just let us get to the real Sareen and not the one we know now. I know that she is still in there behind the hate and anger. We all want to see you happy; I want to see you happy." Rayku said tighten his arms around her a little bit.  
  
"Thank you for helping me and being a really good friend to me. But I can't let you or anyone see the real me or see me happy until Michael Lee is found and killed." Sareen said in a soft tone.  
  
"You planned your future, revenge, avenge? What so you think, that's all you can do?!" Then Sareen walked out of his embrace.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Rayku! I don't give a fuck what the hell you say or what to hell anyone says! My mother was killed by her closest and dearest friend!"  
  
"She would have died anyways. There was no way that you could have stopped it." Sareen rapidly turned to face Rayku, now her eyes burned with anger.  
  
"What do you fucking know?! No you think just because of your fuckin powers on seeing what happened and what could have happened worries me?! If I die in the future then I don't give a fuck! At least if Michael Lee is killed and burns in hell!"  
  
Is that all you fuckin see and think about Sareen Youraka?! Do you even fucking care what the hell happens to you?!" Sareen sighed.  
  
"I told you that I don't care what happens to me if Michael dies and burns in hell!" The she looked away with tears in her eyes. "Just leave me alone Rayku. I just want to be left alone."  
  
"Yeah, I understand, I just wish that you could open your heart to someone one day. And maybe the whole damn world would be happy." Rayku walked out the door and slammed it. Sareen fell to her knees and cried. Eolas came up to her; she grabbed him and held him in her arms while crying.  
  
After she had finished crying she got to her feet and then walked out the room accompanied by Eolas. Eolas was her guardian angel ever since she was six. Yeah Eolas was old but she knew that Eolas was not going to die until she found happiness.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Sorry it took so long to update. I just have been busy with marching band and issues in my life. I hope that the chapter was ok. Well see you next time. Bye for now. And please no flames. If you review please be nice. But please review. Or I will not update. hehehe 


	4. Tragedy Again

Chapter 4

Tragedy Again

"You know Eolas the halls are silent today. I wonder what going on?" Sareen said walking the halls of the L.W.H.R.H. There was not a witch in sight. Sareen could hear the sound of her heels tapping the ground as she walked the hall.

"Meow?" Eolas meowed as if he were asking a question. Then out of nowhere Eolas hissed at the railing. He ran over toward the railing then so did Sareen. When she looked over the railing, there were vehicles from the W.H.F.

"I must warn everyone!" Sareen ran down the hall to reach the alarm. Sareen smashed the case with her fist and punched the button. Sirens went off loudly. The doors of apartments opened quickly.

Witches ran to the railing and gasped as they saw the vehicles. Most witches panicked. Sareen looked back at the vehicles and then her blue flames burned a person. But her actual target was one of the vehicles.

"Everyone we can take them! All we have to do is believe in our powers!" Sareen yelled. But no one listened to her. They were just scared and only worried about their lives. Then suddenly the sky turned black. Once again in Sareen's life, she became scared. Then it started to rain. But it was not like regular rain or acid rain. It was more like hail but as soon as the hail hit the ground it busted into a cloud of miasma. Sareen quickly grabbed Eolas and covered her mouth. She ran.

"Sareen, where have you been? We have been worried sick." Sareen stopped as she heard the voice of her friend. She turned to see Lilya and Shinara.

"Lilya, Shinara get out of here quickly. There are tunnels under these apartments!"

"Sareen may witches are dying. This accursed miasma is weakening our powers." Then Sareen noticed that her body too was weakening.

"I know but have two seen Headmaster Serria?" They shook their heads. "You two get out of here, now leave. I'll look for the Headmaster." They nodded.

"Be careful Sareen, I know that we will see each other one day in the future." Sareen nodded. She watched her friends run for their lives.

"You two, be careful out there." Sareen said to herself. She began running toward the main center where the Headmaster stays.

"Headmaster Serria was a kind old aqua witch. Water was her passion and power. She brought this place together. She rescued many homeless witches, like Sareen, and her friends. Headmaster Serria is 100-years-old but looks to only be 50.

Sareen ran toward the room that Serria stayed in. Her tracks stopped when she saw Serria lying on the ground. Her snow white hair looked like a fan as she lied on her back.

"Headmaster!" Sareen ran to her side. She rested Serria's head on her lap. Tears began to fall from her eyes. Slowly Serria's eyes began to open. Sareen saw her ocean blue eyes.

"Sareen, my dear, I thought that I would not be able to see you again."

"Oh headmaster." Serria laid a hand on Sareen's cheek. Sareen's tears still fell.

"Sareen be strong. It was a great honor and privilege to know you. You are a strong young woman. I believe, no I know you will deliver us from out prison. In my top desk drawer there is a small package for you. I found it when I found you lying in the park many years ago. The package is about your father, Amon. He is still alive, dear, you must find him."

"I will." Serria motioned her to get the package. Sareen gently laid Serria's head on the ground, she ran to the desk.

"Meow." Eolas walked over to Serria. She smiled as she petted him. The top drawer was locked. Sareen tried to focus her fire at the lock. But with her powers weakened her vision was blurry. She quickly took my mother's glasses from her pocket and put them on. Then the lock melted. Sareen opened the drawer and saw the same old yellow package that her mother gave Michael years ago. She hugged the package and ran back to Serria' side.

"You will find him in Tokyo. I will teleport you and Eolas to safety. You must find a way to Tokyo and find Amon."

"You have to come with us Headmaster." Serria shook her head.

"I have only enough power to teleport you and Eolas out of this building. Besides I'm old and my time is almost over. Now hold onto Eolas." Sareen nodded as she tried not to cry. She grabbed Eolas and tucked the package into a pocket of her jacket. "I will always be with you Sareen. Be careful out there and remember what I have taught you." Sareen heard in her head as Eolas and she were covered in a bright light. Sareen's last tear fell and the oldest witch took her last breath.

-

I'm so sorry for the long update. I have been to busy to type and my life is a living hell. The chapter sucks yes I know so no flames. But I updated. But I'm sorry it wasn't more interesting. I'll try harder next time and plus its 3:10 in the morning lol. But anyways please review and no flames. Till next time later.

Next Chapter : Journey on Our Own, Eolas


	5. Journey on Our Own Eolas

Chapter 5

Journey on Our Own Eolas

Sareen woke up in a forest. Eolas was asleep in her arms. The yellow package lied in front of her. She sat up grabbed the package and began to open it. She spilled the contents on the ground. There were many pictures, letters and notices.

There was a picture with the current year. "Father…" It was Amon with long black hair with very little grey. He wore his usual clothes. He was starring at the camera. Sareen smiled. She looked at all the pictures of him then placed them in the envelope. She looked through the letters but one caught her eye."

"Dear Serria,

How do you fare? Is Sareen doing alright? I miss her so. But she is in your care which I know I could not ask for any other person to watch her. You know I would but the W.H.F. had been on my tail. I'm afraid I would not see my daughter again. But I will give you word if I seen any movement from the W.H.F to the L.W.H.R.H. I must go.

Amon" Sareen read the letter out loud. She held the note to her and cried. Eolas woke up.

"Meow." Sareen opened her arms and Eolas jumped into her arms purring away.

"We have to get going." Sareen started putting away the other things. "Eolas , I have no idea where to go. Except Tokyo, we will start our journey here."

"Meow."

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER

Sareen and Eolas arrived in Tokyo unseen. They looked everywhere for Amon but never found him or anything to give out whereabouts where he could be. Sareen slumped down on a bench clearly a little out of view. Eolas jumped on her lap.

"Are you Sareen Youraka?" I looked up and saw a black and red haired guy with blue eyes. He was tall and he looked to be twenty. He wore a blue dress shirt and black pants with a long black trench coat. His hair was cut short and it was spiky. I could sense magic run through his veins. So I suppose I could trust him a little.

"Who wants to know?" I said in a cold tone.

"Amon's girls alright." I sat up straight, looking at his guy standing in fron of me with a shock expression.

"You know my father?" I said in a shock question. He nodded.

"I work with him. He is my boss and teacher." I started to cry, after so many years I can finally see you again, father. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I was afraid that I wouldn't find or hear of him here. Take me to him please." He nodded; we walked from the park to the slums of Tokyo, Eolas followed close behind. He knocked on a door. The door opened and allowed us in. He walked into a room. I followed him confusedly.

"Sit on the bed." I was about to say something but I thought other wise. I sat on the bed. He sat on the bed next to me, and then turned to me.

"Um, aren't we going to see me father?" He reached over me. "Hey, HEY, the hands!" I screamed while he brought my legs onto the bed. Eolas jumped on the bed ready to scratch the living hell out of this guy.

"We are, I just don't want you to break your legs." I looked at him with a questioned look.

"Wha….AH……" The bed jerked downward/ It was an elevator then the speed began to pick up. I felt as if my body started feeling like it was floating in the air. Then after sometime it stopped and I fell onto the bed again.

"Mike, what the hell did Amon tell you about bringing your whores here!" I heard an old man ask. I looked at this guy who obviously thought I was this guy, Mike's whore. He was very old, with short silver hair and a wrinkled face. I opened my mouth to say something. But Mike beat me to it.

"She is not my whore, Drake, she is Amon's daughter Sareen Youraka, dumbass." The old man's eyes widened and bowed in apology.

"Forgive me Lady Sareen. Amon is in his office." He said as he pointed at a office door that wasn't that far away. I bowed in thanks and headed to the door.

* * *

3rd POV

"She looks a lot like Lady Robin, but she has black hair instead of blonde and its much longer. She also has many of her father's features."

"Yeah, I found her in the park. She is very beautiful if I may say so myself." He said as he watched Sareen nearing her father's office.

"You know Amon would kill you with you tried to woe her." Mike sighed.

"I know." The something bit his leg. Mike yelped in pain and looked down. It was Eolas, her cat. "Damn cat." He mumbled.

"Eolas, come." Sareen called and Eolas ran over to her.

"Forget what I said. Amon and her cat would kill you if…"

"I got the damn idea." Mike said annoyed.

* * *

Sareen stood outside her father's office. She was scared for some reason. Afraid of what he would say. Afraid of many things. She looked down at her life line, Eolas. Eolas could sense her fear. He began to purr and rub his head on her dress, she smiled. She then knocked on the door.

"Damn it Shinne, I told you I'm busy!" A deep male voice yelled through the door.

"Father….?" Sareen's voice shook. Then she heard a desk closing and footsteps walking toward the door. The door opened to a tall man about late 30's to mid 40's. He had long black hair with grey streaks. His clothes were the same as Sareen's father usually wore. Sareen's eyes began to water.

"Sareen, is that really you?" Sareen nodded as tears fell from her eyes like raging rivers. Amon hugged his daughter that he hasn't seen in years. Sareen sobbed on his chest. "My daughter I'm so sorry I never found you and your mother. I am so happy to see you again." All the other employees near Amon's office came out theirs to see what all the commotion was about. Sareen began to beat his chest with her fists. Amon just stood there in total and utter shock.

"Why…didn't ….you…you come back!" Sareen said as she pounded his chest, she tried her best not to choke on her words.

"Sareen, I'm sorry. I tried to find you and your mother but the W.H.F was always on my tail. Come, we will talk in my office." Sareen sniffled as she walked into his office. She sat in a chair as Amon shut his door, right in the nosey people's faces. He walked behind his desk and handed Sareen a box of tissues, which she took thankfully. She blew her nose and shipped away her tears. "Are you ok?" Sareen nodded.

"Forgive me for my behavior." This time Amon shook his head.

"I deserved it. I should have sent word to Robin and you. But I can't believe that now, how much you look like your mother. You have your mother's beauty. But speaking of your mother, where is she?" Sareen looked down.

"She died ten years ago. Micheal Lee betrayed us, that bastard shot mother and but the mess in the house when I returned after she had told me to leave, the W.H.F. had taken her away.

"Micheal, but why?" How did you escape?" Amon said leaning back in his seat.

"Micheal Lee, was always jealous of you father. He was jealous that mother picked you instead of him. He wanted to know where you were hiding so that he could kill you himself." Anguish covered the Amon's face.

"Continue ….please." Sareen nodded.

* * *

Flashback

"I never got it. What did Amon have that I didn't? Maybe he was older than me? Or maybe he wasn't a tied down computer geek, as I am. You should have married me Robin. I would not have left you and Sareen for five years, without a call, a letter, or even a card. But you still love that bastard Amon." I saw this man, who was once a dear friend walk toward my mommy with such cold eyes.

"Michael what are you doing? What are you saying? Why are you betraying Sareen and me?" Momma turned to me and saw the look of fear in my eyes. "Go, leave my daughter, run away, and run as fast as your feet will take you!"

"But mommy, I don't want to leave without you. I'm scared." I began to cry, I didn't want to leave my mother here by herself. I saw Momma reach into her pocket and took out her glasses. I also saw that Micheal looked at me, with the look of killing.

"Sareen, my daughter, go! Find your father and tell him that Michael Lee is a traitor. And honey, please forgive me." I wanted to scream as he came my way. But then suddenly I was pushed back by Momma's powers and my room door shut. I heard them yelling.

"Mommy, please come with me. I don't know what to do or where to go." I said as I tried to open the door.

"Go Sareen, I will find you, I promise. But find your father. I will always be with you Sareen and I love you always. NOW GO!" Momma's voice carried through the door.

I had no other choice but to do as Momma told me. I quickly put on my jacket and jumped out my window. I started to run in any direction then where the W.H.F. men were waiting. Then a gunshot went off. I stopped and looked back. I looked into the living room window and saw Momma falling backwards.

"MOMMY!" I screamed through the hard pouring rain as tears and rain mixed on my face.

* * *

End of Flashback

She finished her story and looked at her father, just within 10 minutes it was as if her father had aged 10 years right before her eyes. His face was covered in despair. Sareen looked away sadly.

"I loved your mother more then I could have ever thought I would love. She melted my cold heart to make me need and want her so much. But my love…my wife…my soul mate….."

"I'm sorry, Father…" Amon looked up at Sareen. He forced a smile.

"It is not your fault; at least I still have you. I will not lose you too. You're all I have left of Robin. Now please, I want to be alone." Sareen nodded and walked out of the door. After she closed the door she heard things being thrown around. She winched every time she heard something break. She slid down to her knees and cried.

"Lady Sareen?" Sareen looked up. Mike stood above her. She got up and cried in his chest. He stood there still. But after sometime he wrapped his arms around her. He held her as she cried.

"I'm…so…I'm so sorry…This never….happened…before…" Sareen said while trying not to choke on her tears. Mike held her closer and tighter.

"It's ok." Sareen just him onto his as if he were a lifeline as she cried. So many years of holding all the pain in, seeing her father begin to absorb the pain; she had tried to keep in. Mike this guy she had no idea about, was her lifeline. Just with him holding her, she felt safe and secure.

"Mike, take her to her apartment." Sareen and Mike parted to face Amon. He had an emotionless expression on his face. But Sareen could tell that he was crying. It tore at her heart. Mike nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

A/N: I know I know I have not updated in like forever but I finally got the chapter up hope you all like. And hopefully soon I will have the next chapter up. And REMEMBER NO FLAMES. Thank you very much. And till next time. Next chapter: Night out with you.

Now to thank my lovely reviewers lol.

Haruka99- Thank you for your review. And yes I like only a few lol. smiles innocently its only a couple. Heh

Little Karma- I updated and sorry for the late update. And thanky for the review.

Kagome M.K.- hope you liked the chapter and thanks a lot for the review


End file.
